Seaweed Green
by Gummy Kitten
Summary: Sanji finds a strange pink fruit that ends up making Zoro pass out, and he doesn't seem to be waking up any time soon. Sanji might just take advantage of that.


"Island, island, island!" Luffy was running around in a circle with his arms flapping around behind him, chanting to the sky. "Meat, meat, meat!" He went on. Ussop was rubbing his tired eyes as he came out of the sleeping quarters, and was nearly mauled by Luffy's rampaging rubber feet before he quickly shut himself inside again to hide. Zoro snickered, looking down on it from the crow's nest. Luffy's outbursts were always safest and most amusing from a birds-eye view.

"Looks like a summer island." Robin said. "But I don't see a town."

"Well, the log pose is pointed in that direction, so we don't have much of a choice until it sets itself." Nami crossed her arms. "I just hope it's not another prehistoric one. I don't want to get bitten again." She hugged herself around the stomach sub-consciously, as if to protect it.

"Don't worry, Nami-swan!" Sanji interrupted just before Robin was about to question the story. "I will always protect you!" He spun around in a circle like a ballerina on crack.

Nami scoffed. "Like you did at the last prehistoric island?" She snapped. Sanji's spirit broke and he fell onto his knees.

"My sincerest apologies, Nami-san." He bowed.

"All I see so far are trees." Chopper was hanging onto the edge of the boat with his hooves dangling below, just barely able to see over the rail.

"There'd better be food!" Luffy shouted and his two hands appeared beside Chopper, bracing the rail with his arms stretched before he snapped himself up right next to Chopper. He leaned over the side and touched the side of his hand to his forehead in the 'look-out' position to try and spot something tasty-looking.

"If there's trees, there has to be some kind of animal living there that I can cook up." Sanji said, having appeared a few steps behind Luffy.

"Sanji!" Luffy threw his arms up and cackled loudly with half-of his face filled up by a huge, toothy grin. "I love you!" He started waving his arms around and marching in circles.

"Hey, Marimo." Sanji called up to Zoro, who was still lounging in the crow's next with just the top of his green head visible. "You gonna help get supplies?"

Zoro just "Hmmed." At first.

"Come on, Zoro!" Luffy shouted, his arms flailing once again. "I want to catch something gigantic and I need your skills!"

Zoro smirked a little, and opened his eyes. He pushed himself onto his feet, and put one hand on the wooden edge of the basket. He hopped up, and thrust himself over the edge. With his feet pointed straight down he sliced through the air and landed in a squat on the main deck behind the others.

"Hey, Zoro! Don't do that!" Ussop shouted, having finally ventured out into the dangers of the outside. "You're not rubber!"

Zoro glanced over his shoulder, frowning. "I'm fine." Zoro stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the ship!" Ussop stomped.

"Don't worry, Nose, I can fix anything he breaks." Franky shouted from the helm. Ussop grumbled something inaudible to himself, but seemed to accept it.

"There'd be less fixing to do if some people weren't such show-offs." Sanji murmured. "Ah—I mean plants, not people."

"What was that?" Zoro's hand moved to the hilt of his sword and he glared.

"All right, quit bickering at get ready to dock." Nami interrupted.

"Yes, Nami-san!"

"How did I get stuck with the two perverts?" Ussop grumbled. Brook laughed obnoxiously- but musically- at this, and Sanji just shrugged.

"You guys didn't have anything else to get. Just help me find a town or something we can eat." He said.

"In the middle of this random forest?" Ussop over-exaggerated his arm movements. "Anyway, why the hell are Luffy and Zoro going off together by themselves!"

Brook chuckled at his wording, and Ussop wanted to kick him in his femur, but resisted. "They're the strongest and they'll be far away from everyone who needs protected!"

"Protection from what?" Brook cocked his head.

"Who knows what could be out here…" Ussop shifted his eyes left and then to the right.

"Anything that moves, I can cook." Sanji shrugged, taking a few steps ahead of the others. Ussop was ready to fall to his knees and beg for the unreasonable arrogance to stop. If not, it would someday kill him. "Anyway, I would have preferred to stay on the ship with Robin-chwan and Nami-swan~… I could have just left you with Chopper."

Ussop considered this. Franky was there with Chopper too, but Sanji was stronger than Franky so he was probably better off here.

"I'm glad to be here with you, Cook-san!" Brook said with sincerity in his sing-song voice. Sanji just smiled a little and shrugged it off. Ussop wanted to cry, wishing that he could have gone with Luffy and Zoro. Luffy was more fun anyway, not to mention the security would have been good for his nerves. But then again… Luffy had said they were going off to find something huge to kill and eat.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called, took a few steps, then called again. "Luffy!" He shouted, looking around for any sign of the rubberman. "Damn, he's lost." Zoro sighed.

"Hey Chopper." Franky said, tapping his chin. "This plant looks like it could be medicinal." He pointed.

"That's just a fern." Chopper replied simply, and continued looking around.

Franky sighed. "Once we find a town I'll send up a signal and get some people to help carry ship supplies. I ran out of some things with that last storm."

"I can help carry things." Chopper pointed to himself, frowning.

Franky looked down at him for a few moments, considering. "Oh right, you can grow." He cupped his hands together, and then slowly contracted arms until the space between them was excessively and inaccurately wide. Chopper sighed. All of the sudden his nose picked up on something and he started to sniff the air.

"What is it?" Franky asked, speaking like he would to a dog.

"Luffy." Chopper pointed a hoof at some rustling bushes, and sure enough, a moment later, Luffy emerged from them holding a stick.

"Oh." Luffy paused, looking at the two of them. "It's you guys."

"Where's Zoro?" Chopper asked, leaning to the side to try and see over Luffy's shoulder.

"Well…" Luffy scratched his neck. "I thought I saw something and ran ahead, so I went to chase it and told him to follow me, but…"

"Let me guess…" Chopper hung his head. "He said "Okay" and then ran in the opposite direction?"

Luffy nodded.

"Well, at least we know he's all right on his own." Franky shrugged.

Luffy nodded again. "So…" He scratched at his cheek with the tip of the stick. "You guys find any food yet?"

It looked like the entrance to a tunnel between the two thick trees. As if in just that one spot the leaves grew thicker, creating an overlap of shadows, making it look almost like night time. It was a green shade of darkness, and every strange sound around them seemed like it was coming from in there. To Ussop, the entire thing screamed "Do Not Enter."

"Well." He said. "We can always go to the left." He lifted his leg to turn, but Sanji grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"No, we're going in." He said.

Ussop's arms and legs fell limp, and he hung his head. "How did I know you were going to say that?" He moped.

"Did you hear all that noise?" Sanji reasoned. "We haven't seen or heard any leads to anything living out here. We'll have more luck in there." He jerked his thumb toward the dark, scary death trap.

"What happened to looking for a town?" Ussop shouted.

"We still are." Sanji said. "But in case there isn't one we shouldn't pass up opportunities. We're completely out of food at this point, you know."

"Can't we just find a Sea King and let Zoro or Luffy kill it?" Ussop had crouched on the ground and was hugging his knees.

Sanji paused for a few moments, then sighed and removed the cigarette from his lips to blow out some smoke. "All right, you two stay here." He said.

"Why should I?" Brook asked.

"Keep him company." Sanji nodded toward Ussop. Brook didn't argue.

"Wait a minute, Sanji! You can't just leave…" Ussop shouted.

"I'm not leaving." Sanji shrugged. "You won't come with me." He walked toward the dark opening, and stepped into the shadows with nothing but a backwards wave over his shoulder and a "See-ya."

Brook and Ussop stood silently for a few moments, looking after him.

"Should we follow him?" Brook asked.

"No way I'm going in there!" Ussop shouted. "I'll starve to the next island first." He snuffed.

"Stubborn." Brook tsked, and shrugged.

"Huh?" Zoro looked up, having suddenly realized that it had gotten darker. "Where'd the sun go?" He frowned up at the ceiling of leaves and branches above him. It seemed to laugh down at him, and he scowled. "Damn it." He continued forward with his shoulders hunched over.

Where the hell had Luffy gone? It was going to be twice has hard to find him, or anyone else now that it was dark. He kept hearing weird noises too, and they were starting to get annoying. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep if he wanted to with all the racket. He was hungry, too, and that made him tired.

He kept walking forward, and when you're Zoro, forward as opposed to backwards rather than to the left or possibly to the right could have meant any direction at all. But, he kept walking, and that's what was important.

Finally, he saw a light not far in front of him, shining between a few tree trunks up ahead.

Assuming it was the way out, he started toward the light without taking his eyes off of it. At least when it wasn't dark anymore he might have been able to get some idea of where he was.

When he stepped out of the dark a wide, circular open area appeared before him. He was standing in grass that had spread from the edge of the trees, but in front of him was a round floor of stone, a few yards wide. When he looked straight up, he could see the sky.

In the center of the stone slab, there was another stone structure that looked like it had been rectangular at some point, but the top of it had broken off. Growing next to it was a single tree covered in green leaves and some kind of pink fruit.

And, not to be overlooked, a figure dressed in all black with a blond head was crouched on top of the stone piece with his back facing Zoro.

"Hey, Shitty Cook." Zoro called. Sanji looked back over his shoulder with surprised eyes.

"Oh, Vegetation-head." He said back. "Is this your natural habitat?"

Zoro snorted. "That wasn't even a good one." He took a few steps toward where Sanji was, and Sanji had already turned back around to ignore him. It looked like he had something in his hands and was examining it.

Zoro was going to inquire before Sanji suddenly stood up, and hopped down back onto the ground to face Zoro. In his hands was one of the pink fruits that had been growing on the tree.

"The hell is that?" Zoro asked.

"Not sure." Sanji sighed. "I've never seen anything like it before. It's the only one I could reach though."

"Did you try knocking the tree down?" Zoro asked, snickering.

"No!" Sanji barked. "I'm not some monster like you! Besides, this stone thing might be something Robin-chan is interested in and I don't want to damage it and make her cry!"

"Oh, maybe." Zoro saw his point. Sanji just glared back at him. "Anyway, where are Ussop and Brook?"

"I left them out there before I went in here." Sanji replied. "What about Luffy?"

"He got lost." Zoro sighed, like an under-protective father. Sanji was certain that it wasn't Luffy that had gotten lost, but decided not to comment.

"Well, anyway, I should keep moving along, since this is barely enough to keep Luffy quiet for half a second." Sanji shrugged, and started walking toward Zoro to pass him.

"D'you think Ussop and Brook might've followed you in here?" Zoro asked as he walked by.

"Not likely." Sanji said. "Ussop was about to piss himself- Hey!" Zoro had grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him back to stop him. Sanji nearly dropped the fruit he was holding in his other hand, and tried to jerk his arm away.

"What the hell?" Sanji tried to pull away again, and this time it worked, which surprised him. He'd never admit it out loud, but Zoro's grip was a lot stronger than something he could escape without a kick or two. He must've let go. Sanji looked down at his arm where he'd been grabbed. The skin was tingling, and felt… hot. He took a deep breath and his fingers curled into a fist.

"Nevermind." Zoro didn't look back, just started to walk forward. In the middle of his second step, a bright, red light flashed in the sky.

He looked up at it, still glimmering there a ways in front of them. It hovered and flickered for a few more moments, and then went out.

"That's Franky." Zoro said. "They must've found a town." He looked back over his shoulder. Sanji wasn't looking at the sky though, he was staring at the ground with a thoughtful, almost dark look on his face.

"Come on, Swirly-cook." Zoro said. "We'll meet everyone there."

"…Right." Sanji finally said.

Moving through the dark woods and trying to keep track of a dumb marimo that wouldn't notice himself turning in the wrong direction got irritating fast. Normally it was okay as long as Sanji stayed in front, but occasionally Zoro got distracted by something _over there_ and while he really intended just to look, ended up going the wrong way. He really was a hopeless case.

Sanji sighed when once again, he looked back to find Zoro straying off to the side. "Hey, idiot!" He called, because this was getting ridiculous. Zoro looked up at him from deep thought, and blinked in question. "Put at least some effort into it. You're not usually quite this retarded."

Zoro's expression remained blank, like he hadn't really heard what Sanji had said.

Sanji sighed. "Come on, dumb marimo." He took a step backward, and grabbed Zoro's arm at the wrist the same way Zoro had earlier. "Nami and Robin are still waiting for us on Sunny." He mumbled, and started pulling Zoro along behind him.

Zoro frowned bitterly, wanting to make some kind of retort, or at least bash Eyebrows in the back of the head with something. But before he did a thing, his mind drifted off again. Come to think of it, Sanji was holding his wrist. His hand was kind of soft…

Zoro's eyes drifted up the arm that was attached to his own, and then down the cook's lean, slender torso. His face started to heat up as he could just barely make out the way Sanji's ass moved when he walked in an angry manner.

"Why the hell are you slowing down again!" Sanji shouted over his shoulder.

"Shut up." Zoro finally replied, thoroughly annoyed.

"Franky!" Nami called, waving her arm in the air with Robin close behind. Once she got close to him and Chopper she bent over with her hands on her knees to breath.

"Oh, you guys came out too?" Franky said.

"Brook and Ussop ended up coming back to the ship." Nami explained. "We were bored, so they stayed back there to keep watch on it."

"Sanji will be disappointed to find that you didn't just go with him instead of them to begin with." Chopper said.

"That's the reason we stayed back to being with." Nami waved him off, and Robin laughed a little. Franky laughed too, only a lot louder, and Chopper rolled his eyes.

"So…Where are the three morons?" Nami finally asked.

"I have no idea where Swordsman and Swirly-cook went, but Luffy was just here. He took off running into that town as soon as we spotted it, yelling "meat" at the top of his lungs."

"Hmm." Nami took a few steps past him to observe. "This place looks pretty run-down. Are we sure there are even people here?"

"Dunno yet." Franky shrugged. "Luffy ran off so fast, I thought it'd be a good idea to call you guys and help catch him."

"Oh well." Nami shrugged. "If there's no one, they may have left some valuables behind." She grinned from ear to ear and wiggled her fingers like they were claws.

"Nami-saaan!" A faint voice came from their right. "You look so beautiful with those beli signs in your eyes!" Sanji was running toward them along the side of the town, arms spread wide open. Zoro wasn't far behind, with something round and pink in one of his hands, looking annoyed.

"Zoro, Sanji!" Nami shouted. "Hurry up!"

Sanji stopped suddenly, and Zoro nearly ran into him. "Hey, what the hell, Cook-," Zoro snapped, but then stopped when he noticed that Sanji was doubled over with his hand squeezing his chest.

"…Impossible." He said. "She… said your name first." He looked ready to cry. "You stupid Marimo! What is this madness!" He shouted toward the sky. Nami watched, confused, apathetic, and annoyed.

"Come on, idiot." Zoro walked past him, taking a bite out of the fruit that was in his hand as he did.

"Wait!" Sanji shouted! Zoro paused, and looked back at him. The look on Sanji's face was desperate, and he had a hand reaching out toward the half-eaten pink fruit.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"You idiot!" Sanji erupted and somehow landed on his feet in the process. "You don't even know what the hell that thing is!"

"It smelled good." Zoro swallowed the bite he'd taken. "It must be edible."

"Even so!" Sanji flailed. "It was going to be my present to Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!"

"You were going to give them both one fruit?" Zoro snickered, grinning humorously. "Then here, give them this." He held out what was left of the fruit, huge bite taken out of the top and all.

"Asshole! Asshole meadow-head!" Sanji shouted and pointed a finger in Zoro's face. Zoro was still chuckling as Sanji then stomped childishly around him toward where Nami and the others were.

He paused when he heard a suspicious thud-like sound behind him. He looked at Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Franky, to see that they all had wide-eyed expressions. He blinked, confused, and looked behind him.

Zoro was crumbled on the ground with his face smashed into the grass and his ass sticking up in the air. Sanji at first blushed at the suggestiveness of the pose, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you going to sleep here!" Sanji shouted, and poked him in the head with his shoe.

"I don't think he's sleeping." Chopper ran up beside him. "His eyes rolled back abnormally before he fell. He definitely fainted."

"Huh? Fainted?" Sanji blinked. "Because of that fruit?" He pointed. Chopper glanced at the piece of food that had rolled out of Zoro's hand.

"I don't know." He pushed up one of Zoro's eyelids, and the pupil dilated. "He's alive, though."

"Okay." Sanji crouched down. "Should I just kick him until he wakes up?" He asked.

"No." Chopper shook his head. "First I'll get a better place to lay him down." He grew into his humanoid form, and scooped Zoro up into his arms. "I'll find out more about what might be wrong from there."

Sanji scratched the back of his head, and followed after Chopper and the unconscious marimo.

"What happened?" Franky asked once they got close.

"Sanji fed him some poisonous fruit." Chopper explained, and weaved past them to continue into the town.

"What?" Sanji blinked.

"Isn't that going a little too far?" Franky frowned. "Even if you two are always at each other's throats…"

"Yeah. Not very fair either." Nami nodded. Robin was wearing a look of disappointment.

"WHAT?" Sanji shouted.

"Stupid Marimo." Sanji grumbled to himself. "Who told you to eat that?" He sighed, and blew smoke up at the cieling. He'd only asked Zoro to hold it while he ran to embrace Nami and/or Robin!

He'd been left alone with the sleeping Zoro in a vacant home. Nami, Robin, and those other two had both insisted he be the one to stay with Zoro since it was his fault this happened. He could have killed Chopper and Franky for that, but he just couldn't disagree with his Nami and Robin, so he gave in.

So far they hadn't found anyone living in that town. There wasn't much left in the houses, which made it look like the former residents had up and left. So Nami had chosen one of the smaller ones with a first floor bedroom and that's where Zoro was put.

Chopper hadn't been able to find anything physically wrong with him, other than that he wouldn't wake up no matter what they did to him. That wasn't much different than usual, until they found an old bottle of sake and poured it on his face and he still wouldn't move.

So, Chopper and Nami had gone to see if they could find someone native to the island to tell them about the fruit and its effects. Robin had gone with Franky to help him find and gather ship supplies. Sanji still needed to scrounge up some kind of food and if this town had been deserted that might have been possible. But Nami would certainly never love him if she came back and he was gone.

He sighed, looking over at Zoro, unconscious in the twin-sized bed. He wasn't snoring obnoxiously like he usually did, so it must not have been a natural sleep. He was just lying there peacefully, almost like a human being.

"Damn it." Sanji mumbled, just looking at him. He stood up to walk over to the edge of the bed. Zoro, as expected, didn't move a muscle. He stayed perfectly still, face toward the ceiling above with no expression, just his lips slightly apart, and pinkish on the insides.

Sanji removed the cigarette from his lips, and held it between two fingers, blowing the smoke off to the side so Zoro wouldn't breath it in. He set the smoke stick down on the table beside the bed, and loomed over the sleeping swordsman. He half-expected Zoro to twitch, or mumble, or make some kind of movement that someone sleeping would if someone else was staring. But he didn't move. He just lay there so still, and so vulnerable…

Sanji put his knee on the edge of the bed, and carefully placed one hand on the far side of Zoro's body. There he stopped, just looking down on Zoro's dumb-looking seaweed-framed face.

"Well..." He sighed, and leaned down further. "Fuck it, then." He whispered, and touched his lips carefully to Zoro's. He brushed them gently across, then pressed a little harder, and titled his head so they were perfectly slanted, and fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. He breathed in a breath of excitement, and flicked his tongue to allow just the tip to slip between Zoro's , just to get a taste of the inside. After that, he stopped himself. Anything further would have been more than just dancing along the line between 'innocent kiss' and 'unacceptable violation.'

For a few priceless more moments he stood there, looking down at Zoro's face. This was the first time he'd ever kissed Zoro, or come close to it, and it would probably be the last. Zoro slept a lot, but he never looked quite as kissable in his normal sleep, and Sanji had more dignity than to keep continuously sneaking kisses whenever he slept. Plus, getting caught probably meant death. Sanji sighed, and as quickly as he could, turned to flee the room. He needed some fresh air, and he needed to stop looking at the damn-

His wrist was grabbed, and his entire body froze.

"Shitty Cook." The voice came from behind him, and he looked back, shaking, to meet Zoro's open, very much awake eyes. Sanji gawked. He wanted to yell, scold Zoro for playing the unconscious game, but all he could do was stare. He'd been caught.

Zoro just frowned at him for a few moments. Sanji tested his strength by wiggling his arm to try and break free, but as soon as he did, Zoro's expression darkened, and Sanji felt a tinge of fear.

The hand on his wrist yanked harder, ripping him up off his feet, and flipping him over until he landed on his back on the other side of the bed. He wanted to roll off, or squirm up and out, but Zoro was on top of him before he could do more than flail.

"Wait." Sanji bent one knee and pressed the bottom of his foot against Zoro's chest. Zoro paused for a few moments, but then just scoffed, and shoved it away. He pushed his lower body harder against Sanji's legs so he couldn't move them.

Sanji tried covering his head with his arms, his last defense, but Zoro just grabbed them both by the wrist and pinned them against the pillow on each side of his head. Terrified, Sanji sealed his eyes shut and then… a soft warm, wet feeling against his mouth.

He opened them again to see nothing but Zoro's green hair right in front of his eyes. The lips pressed harder, more demanding, and Zoro started to grind his hips hard against Sanji's abdomen. He moaned when Zoro's thigh bumped up between his legs repeatedly, and that's when a tongue found its way between his lips and nearly gagged him as it plunged into his throat. It seemed to coat every inch with foreign taste in a matter of seconds, and then pulled out.

Zoro had completely stopped, and had lifted his head again. He looked down at Sanji's beat-red blushing face with suspicious eyes.

"What were you doing?" He demanded. Sanji kind of thought it was five moves too late for that question, but he had to look away just the same.

"What the hell else?" He mumbled. Zoro's grin grew to twice its size, and so did Sanji's eyes right afterward.

"Stupid cook." He dipped his head down and nibbled at Sanji's exposed neck.

Sanji suppressed a moan. "Well, I got one too." He strained himself to speak underneath Zoro's tongue. Though all he really wanted to do was lie there and let himself be devoured. "What the hell was with you passing out like that?" He asked.

Zoro lifted his head again and paused, staring straight at the headboard in front of him in thought. "I ate a poisoned apple, and then my true love came and kissed me so I woke up." He said, all in one breath, and with a disturbingly and infuriatingly straight face.

"You're not Snow White, bastard!" Sanji shouted, but his voice was muffled at the end by Zoro's mouth on his again.

"Whatever." Zoro mumbled into his lips, and started pushing Sanji's pants down.

Sanji managed to rip his mouth away and turn his head to the side, only to have the same mouth attack his ear. "Wait, Zoro." Sanji tried to stop his hands with his but they were shoved away.

"Shut up." Zoro grunted. "You started it." He then moved his hands back up to shove roll Sanji's shirt up to his armpits. He attacked one of the nipples with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, nipping, licking, suckling. That's when Sanji lost himself, and curled his fingers tightly into Zoro's green hair.

Sanji felt Zoro's hands on his ass, and tried to scoot more out of his pants so he could spread his legs further.

Zoro growled. "Fucking tight-assed pants." He reached down to help them down to Sanji's ankles, and then shoved his legs apart at the knees. Sanji shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip when one of Zoro's hands wrapped around the base of his cock. The other hand found it's way to his asshole, and one finger slipped inside.

"Ah!" Sanji's eyes snapped open, and he gritted his teeth as Zoro's finger wiggled around inside him. "That's… so… weird…" He chanted in between breaths, tightly holding onto Zoro's upper arms.

Zoro smirked. "Oh? So this is the first time you've done it this way, then." He said. Sanji wanted to kick him in the face, knock his head off so it tumbled across the floor just because his voice could sound so calm in this situation.

"Obviously!" Sanji shouted. "It's not like I'd actually want…" He was cut off by his own cringe when Zoro stuck in another finger.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Zoro breathed against his ear. Just by his tone Sanji was half convinced that he wouldn't have stopped even if he answered yes.

"N-no…" Sanji bit down hard on his bottom lip. "Just… don't be too much of an asshole, Asshole."

Zoro laughed a little, and then started biting at Sanji's neck again. Sanji tried to relax himself, hoping to make things seem less hectic. He focused on Zoro's tongue sliding up to his ear, the fingers moving in and out of him, poking, wiggling, curling, and every once in a while hitting that one amazing spot.

He missed those two fingers as soon as they pulled out, and at the same time, the crazy ravaging tongue was gone too. He opened his eyes to see nothing Zoro's dark-eyed stare looming over him. His chest was heaving, and his heart was pounding. He looked down at Sanji like a starving tiger would a helpless deer. He couldn't help it, Sanji's expression, the way his hair framed his face, the sweat drops on his cheeks, the saliva running down from his mouth, all of it was irresistible. Sanji in himself was that much and the faces he made were really pushing Zoro's limits.

Sanji, on the other hand, was becoming impatient. He lay there breathing heavily underneath Zoro's gaze, before he got sick and tired of waiting. He lifted both his arms and wrapped them around Zoro's neck, and used that to pull himself up to Zoro's lips.

This time it was Sanji's tongue that found its way inside and started to ravage the hell out of that hot mouth. Zoro was perfectly happy to be rushed, and his hands slithered back down to Sanji's ass to shove him further up.

"You ready?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Just do it." Sanji gritted, barely able to get speech out between breaths.

"Right." Zoro grunted back, and Sanji felt the tip of something hard and thick against his entrance, something much bigger than a pair of fingers.

"Holy hell!" Sanji squirmed. "You're gigantic!" He was almost ready to call it quits, and that had only been the very tip rubbing against him.

"Yes." Zoro said, and held him in place. Once again, Sanji wanted to punch him, but quickly lost that ambition when Zoro started to push.

"FUCK." Sanji spat, and curled his fingernails into Zoro's shoulder.

"Shut up." Zoro barked. "You yelled that right in my ear." He seemed nearly as distraught with the situation as Sanji was. He just wanted to put it _in, _but he definitely didn't want serious injuries that would lead to Chopper finding out this happened. "Stupid cook."

"Could you _try_ learning my name? At least for this?" Sanji was grinding his teeth, and would have said anything to take his mind off the huge thing that was partway inside him.

"Eyebrows." Zoro said, and Sanji scowled.

"Not quite."

"Swirly."

"Wrong!"

"Dartboard?"

"Wrong!" Sanji shouted, but the shout transformed into a mewl when Zoro decided that this would be a good time to shove his way all the way in.

"Sexy Cook." Zoro growled huskily into Sanji's ear as he started to move, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Sanji decided to accept that one for now. He decided that conversation time was over, and fell back against the pillow, and let his arms fall beside him. Through the crack in one eyelid he could see Zoro's dark eyes locked on his face. They were terrifying, and exciting, and nothing less than Sanji would have expected.

He shut his eyes tightly and moaned loudly when Zoro picked up the pace, knocking hard against that one spot over and over again, and so many times per second that Sanji was finding it hard to take it and think at the same time. So, with little hesitation, he ditched thought for a while.

"Why are you putting clothes on?" Zoro asked, sticking out his lips poutily and in a disapproving manner. He was lying on the bed still in the same place Chopper had laid him, arms folded behind his head. The pose was infuriatingly self-satisfied, and Sanji wanted to kick him in a very bad place for it.

"Shut up!" He shouted, feeling a lot more awkward about getting dressed in front of Zoro than Zoro did about someone getting dressed in front of him. "You put yours back on too!"

"I barely took them off." Zoro shrugged, and Sanji's blood began to boil. "Besides, it'd be nicer for everyone if you just walked around naked."

"What the fuck!" Sanji stopped half-way through the buttoning of his shirt to throw his arms up in the air. "Since when are you such a pervert?"

Zoro stared at the ceiling, considering. "Who knows." He shrugged.

"Fucking perverted marimo." Sanji grumbled as he finished his shirt. "Where did you put my pants?" He felt odd wearing the shirt without pants, especially with Zoro looking.

Zoro ignored that question. "Hey." He said, and Sanji looked up from his pants-search to humor him with askance. "After this is over you're not just going to pretend it never happened, right?"

"If you're thinking about sneaking into my bed every night from now on I'm just going to castrate you." Sanji finally found his pants, and started over to them. "With my foot." He added, vaguely wondering if it was possible.

As he passed the bed to get the pants, Zoro grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled his bare ass onto the bed and between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Sanji's torso and hugged him against his chest.

"Stop it." Sanji said, more seriously now. "The others are going to be back here soon."

"How should we say you managed to wake me up?" Zoro allowed Sanji to stand up and out of his hold, content with getting a nice view of his butt before his shirt fell back in front of it as he got up. "Should I mention any magical kisses?" He snickered.

"Shut up." Sanji was pulling on his pants. "That was a coincidence. Just tell them you woke up after a period of time. Make up some story about having a dream where you were happily floating with all your brother and sister marimos where you truly belong."

Zoro scoffed bitterly. "Whatever you say."

"There is absolutely no one on this island." Nami said, crossing her arms in an annoyed manner. "On the plus side we just took whatever we needed that was left behind, but there wasn't much, and nothing worth anything." She was clearly pouting.

"Wonder why they left." Zoro shrugged, mostly uninterested.

"It's a good thing you woke up on your own." Franky said. "We might not have ever found the way to reverse the effects. You could have been asleep for the rest of your life"

Zoro snickered. "Yeah. I guess so."

"As if that would have been a big change." Sanji murmured.

"Shut up, Shitty Cook."

"Ugly Marimo."

"Maybe the fruit was just rotten and caused temporary issues." Chopper tapped his chin. "I can't say for sure if I don't have a piece of it or patient to examine anymore."

"I thought Sanji poisoned it himself?" Nami asked.

"Nami-san!" Sanji clutched his chest. "You can't honestly think I'm that evil!" He whipped a finger in Zoro's direction. "He's the dumb marimo! He ate it himself!"

"Sanji." Chopper interrupted. "Would you be able to get me another one of those fruits?" He asked.

Sanji blinked. "Well, sure, if you really need it. There were more." He shrugged. "I can find my way."

Zoro smirked deviously, and crossed his arms. "Need some help?"

"No." With a kick to the back of his head, Zoro found his face smashed into the dirt. He lifted his head to see Sanji already walking away quickly with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, obviously irritated.

"By the way, Mr. Swordsman." Robin said. The others had already continued back on their way toward Sunny. "I happened to walk by the window to where you were staying while I was carrying back some planks of wood." She said, voice emotionless. "I might suggest being a little more discrete next time."

For a while, Zoro didn't bother to pick his head up out of the dirt.

Epilogue

"You guys were going to leave without me!" Luffy flailed. "You can't leave without the captain!"

"You ran off and took forever to come back." Nami tried to explain. "We weren't leaving, just casting off. Besides you could stretch your way onto this thing no matter how far from shore it was." She tried to explain.

"I was finding food!" Was Luffy's simplified explanation.

"So, did you find any?" Sanji asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah." Luffy said. "I ate it."

"Typical." Nami sighed. "But that's fine. We found some that was left behind too. Enough to last us to the next island, at least."

"Oh, yeah." Luffy nodded. "Like that pink thing Chopper had."

"…"

"What?" Luffy asked. When the majority of your crew looks at you with giant eyes when all you do is talk about fruit, it's a little confusing.

"Luffy…" Chopper began.

"Tell me you didn't eat that!" Sanji exploded. For some fucked up reason, Zoro was laughing his ass off.

"I can't." Luffy said.

"Why not?" Sanji was about to explode.

"Because I ate it." Luffy shrugged. "Why?" He looked to Chopper. "Was it special?"

"That fruit…" Nami shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her anger from exploding. Luckily, she didn't end up having to do anything, because a second later, Luffy had collapsed.

"Whoa!" Ussop hopped over Chopper to have a look. "He just passed out."

Nami put her face in her palm. "The same thing happened to Zoro… he should wake up after…" She paused when she looked up again to see Zoro scooping Luffy up off the floor.

"Huh?" She tilted her head. Zoro tossed Luffy over his shoulder and started heading for the upper deck.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sanji called to him. Chopper also tried to object and go after him, but tripped over his own feet and fell on his face.

Zoro didn't so much as glance back. "To wake him up." He said in monotone.

Sanji's blood started to boil, and just as Zoro disappeared behind the drawing room door, he whipped a finger in his direction and shouted "PERVERTED MARIMO!"

**A/N- **WALP. There we have it. My very first ZoSan fanfiction. Hope it was enjoyable. I'm not too obsessed with the ending of the epilogue, but you can blame it on my ZoLu side.

Expect more to come after this one. I like Zoro X Sanji X Luffy love triangles… so I might do something like that next. Most of my stuff won't relate to the others, so it might also be another story of just Zoro and Sanji getting it on for the first time. Dunno… no specific plans. Willing to write other people's plot lines with creative freedom if anyone has an idea they don't feel like using themselves.

I don't do AU though.


End file.
